


Micolash's favorite Doll

by Mario_della_Sapienze



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Micolash likes playing with people, No Beta, weird lore interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario_della_Sapienze/pseuds/Mario_della_Sapienze
Summary: It was always Micolash, who ruled the Healing Church. But he did it carefully, and nobody even expected that he might conduct all institutions of the Healing Church from Yahar'gul village, like it was some sort of an orchestra.
Relationships: Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Micolash's favorite Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently found some cutout dialogues and Micolash's lines have cought my attention. Maybe FromSoftware supposed him to be more considerable character, but changed their mind. However, I like Micolash as a true head of the Healing Church and Laurence as his obedient puppet. And, furthermore, puppets distract the player during the fight. Soooo...

When Micolash was a child, he adored playing with his puppet. He could spend hours, having fun with the toy, his parents gave him. He pulled threads, and a wooden doll raised its hands and legs, dancing and spinning around. He was captivated by the process in particular: the toy did whatever he wanted to cheer him up. Micolash grew up, and his passion of controlling things did, too. But wooden dolls were no more interesting to him. He preferred to control living people. Micolash had learnt the fine art of psycology, which became an ace up his sleeve. There were lots of people, who he had wrapped around his finger, but his dearest doll was his scholar friend – Laurence.  
No one of both Byrgenwerth's scholars and professors doubted Laurence's brilliant mind. He was smart, curious, a little vain and spoilt, but he had never supposed if someone took an advantage of him so carefully he wouldn't even get it. Micolash was nice to him, listening to all his theories, arguing on philosophical disputes politely, slowly investigating him. It wasn't really complicated task to make Laurence do anything he wanted. Micolash knew, how to encourage him, what to say to make him think that Micolash's thoughts were his own. Micolash watched Laurence frown and worried his lower lip while their conversation almost in awe. He was a real treasure for such darkminded man, who already had had an ambitious plans for researches and whole Yharnam.  
There were some difficulties on his way to the dream. One of them was a tall, broadshouldered valorous young man, who couldn't stand any sign of lie and disdain. His name was Ludwig. He was attentive and honest, and, Micolash swore, he loved Laurence. Ludwig cared about him genuinely, asking to avoid Micolash. Another difficulty, Gehrman, was agree with Ludwig. He was more straightforward, and claimed that this friendship will turn into disaster. He even intended to beat up Micolash, but Laurence stopped him. There also was Maria, a noble lady from Cainhurst. She was shrewd, and it wasn't easy to outsmart her. Thus, Micolash had to put a distance for a while. He was sure Laurence would come back to him. He didn't expected to alienate the hunters. Besides, they might be useful for his plans. He decided to befriend three of them instead of getting rid off the hunters.  
Only Micolash could keep a company to Laurence, sharing the same thoughts and chatting of ideas no one could make out. Laurence was fascinated by incredible intelligence of his friend. He would never get bored of their heated discussions. An odd affection played a fierce trick to him. He didn't realize he was on the edge of a chasm, and only one little step devided him from long, dishonorable falling.  
Laurence always melted if someone praised him. Especially if it did professors and Master Willem himself. The provost knew, how Laurence reacted, but kept on praising him. As he called Laurence his best student, the scholar almost fainted. Of course Master Willim let him rule the research in the Fishing Hamlet. Micolash didn't mind it at all. He hated being in the center of attention, so he let his doll enjoy it.  
Shining wetly, the corpse of Kos, laying on the shore, was a pityful sight to see. People of the Hamlet resented and cried as the scholars approached the dead body. Ludwig tried to push them away, while other scholars checked up on the corpse. They looked up the reason, why she had died, but no one could tell, what had happened to her. Micolash touched her belly one more time, hoping to find the reason by palpating her internals.  
"There!" he exclaimed, keeping his hand on top of her stomach, "It's warm here unlike the rest of her body. Go ahead, touch her, if you don't believe me".  
Laurence laid his palm near to Micolash's one.  
"You've found something really worthy", Laurence frowned and turn to the rest of their group, "Do someone have a scalpel or a knife?"  
"Don't you dare to...", a scholar girl gasped, covering her eyes with her hands.  
"Go away, Rom, if you're too unnnerved to watch us cut the corpse open", said Maria and reached for her Rakuyo blade.  
It was too much for poor girl, who was born here and was aware of how every person in village worshipped Mother Kos. Rom whimpered and rushed towards the crowd of villagers, who still tried to reach the shore and kick those nasty scholars out of their hamlet. As the girl run away, one old man stepped closer to Ludwig.  
"Please, leave the corpse be", he told in pleading voice, "Ask your pals to stay away from it and go back to your college. There's nothing to do for you here".  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't interrupt them. Maybe remains of this creature might be useful not only for scientists, but the whole wolrd. Moreover, it's not me who lead this group".  
Maria tightened her grip on Rakuyo and knelt in front of Kos' belly.  
"Give me your blade", Laurence stretched his arm towards the hunter as she smirked.  
"No way", she answered, adjusting Rakuyo in her hand, "You aren't as skillful as I am. So, step away and don't even dare to bother me. Otherwise I'll shove this blade in your abdomen".  
Giving her an offended look, Laurence stood up and got away from her. Maria pierced scaly, thick skin of the Great One cautiously. She slowly ripped the corpse open. A viscous, pale liquid poured out from the cut. Micolash moved closer and gave a proper look to The Great One's viscera.  
"Dear, oh dear!", whispered he, lifting the edge of skin, "She was pregnant before she had died! But it seems like her baby is still alive".  
Maria leant forward and froze. Her eyes went wide as she saw a tiny slug-like creature, nestled inside their mother's womb. Gehrman, Laurence and Ludwig moved closer, too. Everyone wanted to see a child of The Great One.  
"We have to bring them to Byrgenwerth", Ludwig stated, checking a faint pulse in the creature's soft neck.  
"Master Willem will appreciate it" said Laurence, his lips curled in soft smile. "Look! There is the third of umbrical cord!"  
Micolash reached for it, but stopped suddenly.  
"Maria, do us a favor and cut it off, please."  
She let out a shaky sigh and did what she was asked for, then setting her Rakuyo aside.  
"So, here we are!" Laurence dragged the third of umbrical cord out and handed it to Gehrman, "You'll carry the third and the child to Byrgenwerth."  
"Sorry, but I don't see them", said Gehrman, plunged the third of umbrical cord in the hidden pocket of his vest.  
"Don't worry, I know how to make them more visible for you", Laurence pulled off his cape and wrapped the baby in it, "Much better, isn't it?" he smiled as Gehrman took the small bundle, holding it close to his chest.  
"Blood-crazed fiends! What have you done to our Mother Kos!"  
"Shut your mouth up!", Gehrman nearly growled, pulling out his Burial blade, "It's impossible to do anything dreadful to the dead, but we saved her child. They will be brought up under scientists' control. So quit wailing and let us leave."  
"Wretchers! Lay a curse upon them, honorable Mother Kos... ", the old man cried in rage.  
"Enough!" Maria trailed him off, "We're leaving the Hamlet. I'm going to find Rom. You should go right now. We'll get you sooner", she picked her Rakuyo and went in search of the girl.  
This accident turned usual stuff in Byrgenwerth upside down. The scholars experimentated with blood of the child of Kos and found out its healing feature. It also turned out that the baby was a girl and she was given the name – Ebrietas. Master Willem looked after her himself and forbade his students doing any researches without his permission. The provost didn't compromissed at all, repeating the damned adage again and again. "It's time to capture Ebrietas and leave Byrgenwerth", thought Micolash. However, he wasn't going to do anything of it by himself. The hunters could kidnap the child of Kos easily, whereas Laurence bid his the most admirable teacher farewell. How tragic! Master Willem pinned his high hopes on the best of his students, and what? The scholar just ripped it apart without any regret. It would hurt the provost so much.  
And it happened like Micolash planned.  
Years later, Micolash eyed his friend as the first vicar of The Healing Church, admiring the work he had done. Wrapped in white, crispy robes, Laurence was beautiful. He sticked a needle in vein of some ill yharnamite, explaining ins and outs of blood ministration to a small group of blood ministers. What a smart and pretty puppet for doing all the dirty work! But the best thing was Laurence's blind obedience, that was based on his vices and weaknesses. Micolash was never so proud of himself as now. It was a true gift of fortune, that he had met someone so easilly to rule. Moreover, Laurence matched for the role of a vicar perfectly: eloquent, observant, confident, beautiful. He did what he was spoken, while Micolash was satisfied with his own school, researches and students.  
It was always Micolash, who ruled the Healing Church. But he did it carefully, and nobody even expected that he might conduct all institutions of the Healing Church from Yahar'gul village, like it was some sort of an orchestra. And his own symphony was true a marvel: a soft, almost timid opening grew more intensive and then high notes of success and loyalty of yharnamites flew above the lower accords, fluttering and singing a soprano-violin-like song. However, genius was lurked in shadows, pulling strings of his obedient doll, making him do everything his puppeteer wished.  
Sometimes Micolash wished too much. He wasn't just a friend, whose knowledge was invaluable, but an attentive lover, too. He didn't love Laurence, but he craved the heat and tightness of his body once in a while. Tuberose and jasmin scent of Laurence's skin made his head spin. Nothing really had sense, when he heard Laurence's sweet voice, moaning and pleading only for him. It was plain, primal lust. Laying next to the vicar and petting strands of his long hair, Micolash felt some kind of disgust. Not because of fucking a male, but of his own inability to hold back his urges. He couldn't resist when Laurence lifted the hem of his Church robes, revealing a pair of slim legs, enveloped in thin silk or lace of black stockings.  
Of course it was Micolash, who toyed with Laurence, but the vicar found his own way to rule Micolash in slightest. He obeyed to the head of the school of Mensis, but he didn't realized Micolash was manipulating him until it was too late. He already fell into a deep chasm. He struggled to break free, but he couldn't help but take the initiative for a while in the most disgraceful way. He couldn't just get rid off Micolash. He knew too much about the Church and there were plenty of duties which only Micolash could cope with. Dolls are supposed _being controlled_ with steady hands, not _holding control_ over their puppeteers.  
A conflict between The Healing Church and The School of Mensis built up and calmed down from time to time, untill Laurence transformed into eldritch beast that was killed by Ludwig, a man, who loved him more than anyone else. The loss of his doll didn't upset Micolash so much, but it caused some troubles. It was difficult to gain trust of the new vicar, but Micolash could find the right method for everyone. However, he missed Laurence sometimes. He was the most intelligent and worthy amoung all people Micolash had ever ruled.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small reference to the perfume "Ambrosia di fiori" by Gucci. To my mind, the scent suits to Laurence perfectly, and a flower of tuberose is a symbol of a sin and danger.  
> I've also tried my best to improve my writing skills in english language, but idk ._. It still looks dumb.  
> Thanks for reading!:> I'd like you to inform me if you'll find any mistakes~


End file.
